1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surveillance camera systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have conventionally been provided surveillance cameras controlled to be panned/tilted. The surveillance cameras can be rotated 360 degrees when panned, whereas the surveillance cameras can be rotated in a range from 0 to 180 degrees when tilted. An image obtained by the surveillance camera is inverted upside down and symmetrized bilaterally when a tilt angle becomes equal to or larger than 90 degrees. Accordingly, when the tilt angle is increased from a horizontal position of the surveillance camera to 135 degrees, for example, a manner of reading data of image stored on a memory is changed so that a non-inverted image is displayed on the monitor.
However, the tilt angle at which the obtained image is inverted is set in consideration that the surveillance camera is installed on a horizontal installation surface such as a ceiling. Accordingly, in a case where an installation surface of the surveillance camera is inclined but not horizontal, an image displayed on the monitor is inverted and symmetrized when should not be inverted and symmetrized, or the image displayed on the monitor is not inverted and symmetrized when should be inverted and symmetrized.